Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
by Eski
Summary: Life at Balamb Garden is just about back to normal after the final battle with Ultimecia but Squall’s relationship with Rinoa is slowly falling apart & he is reverting back to his cold former self. And then comes along an old rival... Slash sxs


**Summary:** Roughly half a year after the final battle with Ultimecia, life is reaching some kind of normality again. Balamb Garden is up and running, still sending out SeeDs to sort difficulties around the world, with Squall Leonhart in command. However his relationship with Rinoa is gradually deteriorating due to her rumoured promiscuity, and the leader of Garden is slowly returning to his former self. The rest are worried but helpless—how can they help if he won't let anyone in? Then comes the next problem: the return of a certain blond rival.

**Warnings: **Well, most obviously - slash. SquallxSeifer to be precise. And though I'm not sure at the moment, it may eventually result in some squicky sex scenes that aren't appropriate for kiddies so there's that to watch out for. Also, expect a bit of naughty language... I swear like a sailor myself so I can't help but inject that into fics I write. Finally, a bit of violence but nothing too traumatising. If you don't like any of those things (mainly the gooey man love) then you're best off avoiding this! Don't waste your time reading, disliking and then flaming, kay?

**Disclaimer: **Though I may wish it were otherwise, I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or anything associated with it. I do not profit from this fic (if only), it's purely for my own personal enjoyment seeing as there just wasn't enough slash in the game. Ho hum.

Yep, so... that's all I can think of to say really. I hope you enjoy what I've done so far... if you do, please review because reviews make happy authors and happy authors update regularly! Hehe. Oh and before I forget, this is dedicated to my goddess Norma, who seems to make my muse overflow with ideas every time we talk.

* * *

Light filtered in through the open window, bathing the boy on the bed in a warm glow. The soft breeze coming in stirred his hair and his eyes slowly opened, revealing icy grey depths. A pale hand moved automatically to the space next to him on the bed but, as it had been for the last few nights, there was nobody sharing with him. That realisation provoked a wealth of emotions inside but nothing showed on his face except for the slightly downward tilt of his lips. He might as well have been made of stone. 

Whose bed has Rinoa snuck off to join in the middle of the night? The rumours had been flying around Balamb Garden for weeks but Squall Leonhart had ignored them with stony determination, silencing any who dared slander her name with a single look. But it grew harder to dismiss them as he lay in bed day after day, missing the warmth of her firm body pressed against his. The girl didn't even bother offering an explanation for her continued absence; she didn't need to, as she knew that the ever stoic Squall would never actually ask.

Slowly sitting up and letting the white sheets settle low on his hips, the dark-haired male glanced at the red digits of the clock on the bedside table. 7:09am. Cursing his inability to sleep late even on his day off, Squall rose from the bed and proceeded to get dressed. Once he had fastened the second belt then shrugged on his jacket, he picked up his gunblade. The hilt was firm and it fit perfectly into his hand; it struck him that this weapon was sometimes the most faithful, reliable element of his life and that, in turn, seemed sad. That was the fate of a warrior, though, and that was why he was prepared to give up on Rinoa. He was undeserving of her affections and love.

The door opened then closed behind him with a familiar hiss, and then his only company was the echo of his footsteps on the stone.

---

Stepping into the training centre, Squall inhaled deeply. The mingled scents of the plant life and the unmistakable musk of monsters were ones he welcomed. Although others, most notably Selphie, tended to dislike the centre for that precise reason, it was one of the appeals for the male. That smell signalled one thing: peace of mind. When he was fighting, his mind was focused entirely on that and he threw his whole being into the task at hand. There were no complicated emotions and awkward moments, just the onslaught of adrenaline as he battled and the heady rush of victory.

Heat and humidity pressed in on him as the door whooshed shut behind but that was pushed to the back of his mind; he had long since learned to ignore the environment around him when he was involved in something. In Trabia particularly, that had been a necessity. The gunblade sliced through the air as he gave a few practise swings, shifting his weight with practised ease.

A rustling sound up ahead drew Squall's attention as the trees began to shake, and then came the familiar roar like music to his ears. Simultaneously the two entities rushed each other, one leaping forwards with a gleaming blade and the other charging with sword-like teeth to catch this most tasty of morsels. The clang of metal meeting rough hide echoed throughout the centre as he twisted his lithe body out of the way of snapping jaws, seizing the opportunity to clamber upon the T-Rexaur's back. Another roar shook the training centre but he prevailed, slashing away with nimble blows of the gunblade as he effortlessly traced along the monster's spine to avoid being thrown off.

Finally with one violent toss, Squall was moved from his position. Landing on the grass with a thump, he was barely able to manoeuvre out of the way as the T-Rexaur clamped jaws down on the space he had been just seconds ago, rolling away then leaping up with blade brandished. After slashing out and sending a spray of dark coloured blood over the nearby plants, he was floored once again by the single swipe of a claw. Just as the massive head lowered to snap him up, almost blinding light flashed and suddenly there was a burst of fire. The monster backed up enough for the fallen fighter to get up, twisting to see who had intervened.

"I knew you'd be here. You're _always _here," Quistis announced, lowering her hand and gripping her chain whip tightly.

Squall's grey eyes were icy cold. "I don't require help," he retorted, turning his back on her as she sighed.

"Of course." The instructor agreed, staying put near the entrance of the centre. "You definitely weren't about to lose your lower half to the T-Rexaur, Commander."

That warranted a cold glare that she missed as the rest of his attention was still focused on attacking. After a quick casting of Blind, it was only a matter of minutes before the dinosaur met its demise, slumping to the ground with a bang and leaking out various foul-smelling fluids as it ceased to be. Squall stepped back to avoid these, wiping the gunblade on the grass to clean it of similar liquid and then turning to face the blonde woman.

"I had it under control," he stated, face like a mask of stone as he regarded her neutrally then gave a rough shrug of his shoulders. "But whatever."

With that said, he strode past her without another word and exited the training centre, leaving the frowning woman alone with her thoughts.

---

Harsh sunlight streamed down onto the dry, grass-strewn ground, serving as a ruthless reminder of the sweltering heat that went along with it. Quistis sighed loudly at the situation and pulled down the zip at her throat further, frustrated at the heavy material which was doing nothing to alleviate her irritation. Still, she had her orders and she was sticking to them, no matter how hot and uncomfortable she was. The blonde squinted slightly, trying to make out if there was any movement in the distance towards Balamb town but there was nothing in her line of sight. Kicking childishly at the ground and sending up a cloud of dust, she was about to let out another sigh of epic proportions when suddenly a familiar whirring noise caught her attention. Looking up, the instructor's expression changed abruptly to relief—there was a car coming and she easily recognised the spiky-haired male at the wheel. Waving an arm in the air happily, she waited patiently for them to pull up next to her, positively beaming now.

"Quisty!" The brunette in the passenger seat exclaimed, rising and hopping over the side of the vehicle. "Miss us?"

"I did," Quistis admitted, smiling. "It's been very quiet without you both."

As Selphie moved and briefly embraced the older woman, something that sounded an awful lot like a gunshot rang out from the nearby forest, silencing whatever she had been about to say. All three SeeDs turned to gaze in that direction, faces registering varying degrees of surprise as the noise was accompanied by a brief burst of light showing through the tops of the trees.

"What is that?" Selphie asked finally, green eyes still fixed on the thick cluster of trees.

Zell leapt out of the car, landing with a thud and causing a load of dust to swirl around his feet. "I'm gonna find out," he declared with typical bravado, running off suddenly before either female could say anything.

"I guess some things never change." Quistis sighed as Selphie rushed after him, shaking her head. Placing a hand on the chain whip she kept with her at all times, the instructor hurried after both SeeDs, emerging through the line of trees and finding herself in the very dim woods.

Listening for the sounds of twigs snapping and plant life being brushed out of the way ahead, the blonde ran as fast as her legs could take her. Jumping over fallen trees and then ducking under the occasional low branch, she eventually reached the other two and drew to an abrupt halt. A foul smell invaded her nostrils; it was drifting from the two dead Caterchipillars on the forest floor. One was barely recognisable, just a charred mess emitting copious amounts of smoke, and the other had pretty much been sliced and diced. The main thing drawing her attention, however, was the tall man standing between the fallen monsters, currently staring at Zell with a twisted smile.

"Seifer," she gasped, almost dropping her whip in shock.


End file.
